Le gendarme et le voleur
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Une rencontre qui commence bien : - Votre excuse est nulle. Vous devriez en trouver une autre pour votre prochain cambriolage. / - Vous dites n'importe quoi. Quelle personne saine d'esprit viendrait commettre un vol en costume de chat ? / - Vous ne me semblez pas sain d'esprit. /- Vous ne me semblez pas très sympa.
1. La mauvaise foi se boit cul sec

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Le gendarme et le voleur / Partie 1 : «** **La mauvaise foi se boit cul sec, avec aplomb »**

 **Genre** **: OS, UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Cet OS est en deux parties, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire. Bonne lecture.**

 **…** **  
**

* * *

 **…**

Un chat noir sort d'une Twingo.

Il n'a pas l'air content, il a même l'air miteux, aussi miteux que sa petite voiture.

Le félin rumine et maudit silencieusement les cieux.

Il n'a -à aucun moment- considéré correctement son moyen de transport : sa Twingo, sa vieille Titine, son petit pot de yaourt adoré.

Bleue, rayée de partout, sans clim, avec un embrayage qui refuse de jouer son rôle une fois sur deux. Réussir à passer la première, sans qu'elle saute, relève trop souvent du miracle…

Il n'arrive pas à s'en séparer bien qu'il ait l'air d'un étudiant fauché dans ce petit tas de boue.

Il l'aime d'amour cette voiture.

Oui, le célibat t'impose parfois d'aimer ta voiture.

Le matou évalue avec mécontentement l'ampleur des dégâts en se regardant dans le reflet de la vitre.

Il grimace : son costume a pris cher pendant le trajet. Lui qui aime à tout moment être sobre et impeccable, son apparence lui donne de l'urticaire : les oreilles de chat sont toutes pliées, le pyjama noir est froissé et pour ajouter à son élégance, il a écrasé sa queue dans la portière, a roulé sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouve partiellement dépoilée et tordue.

Son mètre quatre-vingt et son corps élancé n'étaient déjà pas très crédibles dans ce costume pleins de poils, à présent il ressemble carrément à un chat errant, ridicule et mouillé.

Parce qu'évidemment il pleut et la Twingo prend l'eau.

Ce serait trop facile sinon.

Oui, la vie a décidé d'être une chienne ce soir, c'est moche pour un chat.

L'envie irrésistible de faire demi-tour le saisit : clairement, il n'est pas assez sociable et trop vieux pour faire une boum-party en costume de chat.

D'ailleurs qui donne encore ce genre de fête à presque trente ans ? Il connaît trop bien la réponse : ses amis…

Ses amis ?

En cet instant il serait prompt à les renier tel Judas.

Il devrait peut-être se faire adopter par de nouveaux copains ?

Cette idée est alléchante.

Une hésitation à rentrer chez lui -un quart de seconde- le rempli d'allégresse.

Juste un quart parce qu'il sait qu'il va y aller à cette fête ridicule.

Quand on est calme et réservé c'est fatigant de se faire de nouveaux amis, presque contre-nature.

Et puis, il a promis.

Il ne revient jamais sur ses promesses.

D'habitude il évite de promettre.

Il s'est fait piéger.

Il a bu du vin.

Il a bu une bouteille de vin.

Il fait donc l'effort.

La porte de la résidence est entrouverte : heureusement que le chat n'est pas un voleur…

Un écriteau l'informe gentiment que l'ascenseur est en panne.

Le sms qu'il a reçu indique que l'appartement est au sixième…

Ce serait trop facile sinon.

Le propriétaire de Titine ne rechigne jamais devant l'effort mais avec ce pyjama il va attraper une suée !

La seule fête qu'il accepte de faire cette année, se doit d'être un parcours du combattant.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Un corps qui se résigne.

L'animal prend son courage à deux pattes et s'agrippe à la rambarde pour débuter l'ascension. Ses chaussons noirs tout doux, tout duveteux, glissent sur les marches de bois.

Habilité et concentration sont essentielles pour ne pas finir à terre.

Sa queue tordue se ballade et vient taper sur ses jambes ajoutant à son profond agacement.

Évidemment, au sommet, Kitty-Cat a les joues rouges et est au comble du déplaisir.

Il souffle et tente vainement de redonner une apparence décente à son costume en passant le plat de sa main sur le tissu poilu. Il remet en place les mèches noires de ses cheveux ébouriffés et repositionne le serre-tête oreilles de chat. Il cligne plusieurs fois sur ses yeux bleu nuit pour retrouver son calme et sa lucidité.

Sans chercher le félin trouve l'appartement : une musique déraisonnablement forte s'échappe de l'entrée pourtant close.

Le miteux minet plisse un instant ses yeux pour mieux entendre –ça parait logique.

« _Here I am ! Rock you like a hurricane !_ »

Il sonne à la porte, en se promettant de tenir au moins une heure.

Ça ne répond pas.

Il sonne une deuxième fois.

Toujours pas.

Un nouveau soupir.

Le chat pénètre dans l'appartement avec un mouvement énergique.

La musique heurte ses oreilles tandis qu'il pénètre dans un lieu entièrement plongé dans le noir.

« _Rock you like a hurricane !_ »

Il avance de quelques pas à la recherche de la source musicale, de la lumière, des invités.

Évidemment il y a un tapis. Il le réalise trop tard et s'étale lamentablement par terre.

Ce serait trop facile sinon.

Face contre terre, les genoux et les coudes endoloris, il resterait bien là mourir mais une lumière aveuglante vient agresser ses yeux et la musique assourdissante se stoppe nette.

Une ombre se positionne au-dessus de lui et se marre à gorge déployée.

Devant l'offense le chat se relève tant bien que mal.

L'autre ne l'aide pas.

Il se retrouve le nez à cinquante centimètres d'un homme au regard bien trop brillant.

Se remettant de sa chute, il scrute le moqueur : un peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux poivre et sel dressés sur la tête, des bras larges croisés sur son torse, un rire à pleine dents blanches d'acteur américain, des yeux dorés complétement insensés.

Le souffle est un instant coupé.

Les muscles sont pris de tétanie.

On entend la foudre, non ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça : un avion de chasse non identifié qui se moque de lui. Le maladroit ne s'est jamais sentit aussi pouilleux de toute sa vie.

C'en est trop pour une seule soirée, il n'a pas signé pour Koh-Lanta et réplique acerbe :

\- Ça vous amuse ?!

L'autre ne délaisse pas son sourire :

\- Beaucoup.

\- J'aurais pu me faire mal !

\- Vous étiez vraiment trop drôle, affalé sur mon parquet. Ne soyez pas vexé, ça vous a sauvé la vie.

Le ton est amusé mais ferme et assuré.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Un cambrioleur, déguisé en chat qui se prend les pieds dans mon tapis, avouez que personne ne peut résister à ça ? C'est une nouvelle technique de diversion ?

\- Hein ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme plisse ses yeux bleus –à force il devrait peut-être consulter un ophtalmo- et remarque derrière le sourire, un regard menaçant.

Il n'est pas homme –ou chat- à se laisser impressionner et corrige l'énergumène comme un enfant :

\- Quand on demande son nom à quelqu'un, l'élémentaire politesse est tout de même de se présenter avant !

Les yeux dorés s'assombrissent, boudeurs :

\- Vous êtes dans MON appartement.

\- Ça, on ne risque pas de l'oublier ! C'est un obstacle pour être poli ? C'est vraiment le pompon !

\- Plus personne ne dit « c'est le pompom »…

Le propriétaire des lieux se remet à sourire et un silence passe, le félidé a remporté ce premier round et il affirme avec aplomb :

\- Je suis là pour la soirée déguisée.

\- Que suis-je bête, cela explique en effet pourquoi vous vous êtes autorisé à entrer chez moi.

Il se frappe le front avec ironie dans un mauvais jeu d'acteur.

L'américain est peut-être comédien mais pour les mauvais téléfilms de l'après-midi.

\- J'ai sonné deux fois à la porte mais avec votre musique de sourd dingue vous n'avez sans doute rien entendu !

Les deux hommes se toisent comme deux enfants dans la cours de récré :

\- J'avais peut-être pas envie de répondre !

\- J'avais peut-être pas envie d'attendre sagement que vous déniez vous pointer. De plus, votre porte était ouverte, je me suis senti invité !

\- Oh vraiment ?!

Le chat déglingué ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir menacé ou s'ils sont en train de jouer. L'autre ne le laisse pas respirer :

\- Reprenons, pourquoi êtes-vous chez moi ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je viens pour la soirée déguisée. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que vous, vous soyez invité.

\- Voulez-vous que je sorte de chez moi pour vous laisser la faire ?

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est chez vous au moins ?

\- Ou vous être con ou vous me prenez pour un con, probablement les deux ! En tout cas, vous êtes le pire menteur que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Votre excuse est nulle. Vous devriez en trouver une autre pour votre prochain cambriolage.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Quelle personne saine d'esprit viendrait commettre un vol en costume de chat ?

\- Vous ne me semblez pas sain d'esprit.

\- Vous ne me semblez pas très sympa.

Leurs regards s'affrontent.

\- Il est nul votre déguisement. Qui oserait se rendre à une fête habillé en chat clodo, admettez que votre version est bien moins crédible que la mienne !

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis…

\- Lesquels ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je confirme vous n'êtes pas très gentil. Genre, pas du tout même !

\- Comment réagirez-vous si vous trouviez un chat pitoyable affalé sur votre tapis dans le noir ?

Le félin hausse un sourcil au « pitoyable » et esquisse un sourire pleins d'ironie :

\- Très bien. Il y a visiblement une erreur sur les lieux, merci de votre accueil, je vais y aller maintenant.

\- Pas si vite ! Avez-vous pris quelque chose dans cet appartement ?

Le chat manque de s'étouffer d'indignation.

\- C'est une blague ? Tant qu'on y est vous ne voulez pas me fouiller non plus ?!

Le propriétaire s'approche dangereusement :

\- Puisque vous m'y invitez…

L'ironie ne devait pas être suffisamment évidente…

Un pas en arrière.

Deux pas en arrière.

\- Ne reculez pas comme ça, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, juste vérifier votre histoire.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?

Dos au mur. Littéralement.

\- En effet ! Écartez les bras et les jambes !

Le ton autoritaire le surprend.

\- Ça ne vous autorise pas à…

Il se tait incrédule.

L'autre saisit ses bras et les relève sans agressivité.

Décharge d'adrénaline.

Il n'a jamais frappé personne cependant son palpitant fait des bons prêt à défendre sa vie si le moindre geste dérape.

Il retient son souffle mais les mouvements demeurent délicats et précis.

Le policier palpe d'abord ses côtes, puis sa taille, descend le long des jambes. Une insolente odeur de musc vient titiller les narines du félin.

La chorégraphie est très professionnelle, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de douceur, de langueur qui laisse le chat pantois.

Un silence vient conclure cette fouille, le voleur note le regard or qui s'attarde quelques secondes de trop dans ses yeux noir d'eau.

Le soi-disant policier semble subjugué au point d'en oublier d'être intelligent :

\- Ce sont vos yeux ?

\- Non je les ai volé dans votre appartement !

Retrouvant son sang-froid le chat repousse l'agresseur. Le geste sort le flic de son admiration :

\- Ok. Aucun de mes biens n'est visiblement caché sur vous.

\- Je me tue à vous le dire ! Il s'agit juste d'un malentendu, j'ai dû me tromper d'étage, voilà tout !

\- Mouais.

Cet homme lui fait penser à un enfant, un enfant dangereux, un enfant qu'on n'arrive pas à cerner.

Le félin n'aime pas être ainsi dépourvu. D'habitude il cerne les gens au premier regard, c'est très perturbant :

\- Vous venez de m'agresser sexuellement, c'est vous qui êtes en tort dans cette histoire.

Le propriétaire des lieux est soudain mal à l'aise, il se défend, indigné :

\- Mes gestes étaient strictement professionnels !

Le chat le taquine au souvenir des yeux accrocheurs et accrochés :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Au risque de me répéter, vous êtes dans MON appartement, sans y être invité.

\- A un moment donné vous n'aviez qu'à fermer à clef votre porte et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

\- Je suis donc responsable de cette situation ?

\- Absolument.

La mauvaise foi se boit cul sec, avec aplomb.

Le policier sourit en coin et son visage s'adoucit :

\- Savez-vous au moins où vous allez ?

Le brun se demande s'il le teste encore et répond avec toute la sincérité qu'il a en stock :

\- Bien sûr : 13 rue du Maréchal, appartement 603, sixième étage.

Le propriétaire des lieux le fixe puis éclate de rire, un rire chaud, tonitruant qui empli tout l'appartement. Un rire de gamin qui contraste avec les lignes masculines de sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?!

\- C'est l'immeuble d'en face.

\- Ha ! Hein ?

Quand tu te sens con, mais alors vraiment con et qu'il n'y a plus de mauvaise foi à boire.

Le silence.

Face à la mine déconfite du presque-trentenaire, le rire repart de plus belle et redonne du poil à la bête :

\- Cessez de rire ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

\- Non je ne crois pas, à moins d'être un chat avec le sens de l'orientation d'une huître bouillie.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être désagréable. Je rentre chez moi !

\- Vous ne vous excusez même pas pour la gêne occasionnée ?

Sans un mot, il esquisse un pas vers la sortie avec un sourire pas du tout désolé.

Aïe.

Un deuxième pas.

Ouille.

Il grimace, tente de faire bonne figure mais l'autre a perçu le mal.

\- Vous vous êtes blessé en tombant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout va bien. Je vais traîner ma carcasse « d'huître bouillie » jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher…

\- Je ne suis pas en état de rester.

\- Venez-vous assoir que je regarde !

Encore ce ton autoritaire et pourtant la démarche se veut gentille.

\- Non.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous pouvez à peine poser le pied par terre.

A contrecœur, tentant de se draper dans le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste, le chat se laisse guider jusqu'au canapé.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **A tout bientôt pour la suite si cette première partie vous a plu.**


	2. La Danette au chocolat, c'est la vie

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Le gendarme et le voleur / Partie 2 : «** **La Danette au chocolat, c'est la vie ! »**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Merci pour vos mots, vous faites battre mon palpitant ;-)**

 **Sans plus de préambule, voici la deuxième partie de cet OS, bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _Sans un mot, il esquisse un pas vers la sortie avec un sourire pas du tout désolé._

 _Aïe._

 _Un deuxième pas._

 _Ouille._

 _Il grimace, tente de faire bonne figure mais l'autre a perçu le mal._

 _\- Vous vous êtes blessé en tombant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Tout va bien. Je vais traîner ma carcasse « d'huître bouillie » jusqu'à la voiture._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas en état de rester._

 _\- Venez-vous assoir que je regarde !_

 _Encore ce ton autoritaire et pourtant la démarche se veut gentille._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous pouvez à peine poser le pied par terre._

 _A contrecœur, tentant de se draper dans le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste, le chat se laisse guider jusqu'au canapé._

Il est un peu médusé par tant de prévenance après leur échange tendu.

Confortablement assis, le blessé observe l'autre s'accroupir devant lui.

Délicatement, adroitement, gentiment, il lui enlève son chausson droit puis sa chaussette.

Les mains sont chaudes et un peu calleuses.

Les forces de l'ordre commencent à inspecter la cheville avec méthode.

Les forces de l'ordre sont douces sur l'articulation déjà gonflée et bleuie.

\- La culpabilité vous rend aimable.

Le docteur improvisé penche la tête sans comprendre, avec ses cheveux hérissés il ressemble à un hibou. Le félin insiste :

\- Vous avez ri quand je suis tombé !

Il sourit sans une once de remords mais avec bienveillance :

\- C'était drôle.

Certes.

Le verdict tombe :

\- Entorse !

Le pied est posé en hauteur sur un pouf en velours.

\- Je vais vous chercher de la glace et de l'Ibuprofène. Restez tranquille.

\- Vous craignez que je termine mon cambriolage ?

\- Avec une entorse pareille, j'en doute. Je reviens.

Cette voix qui commande avec naturel et assurance, ce n'est pas humain, ça laisse le chat muet.

Le propriétaire se lève et quitte le salon laissant tout le loisir à son « invité » de scruter son appartement à la lumière des lampes.

Les lieux n'ont pas vraiment de style défini, des meubles et une décoration hétéroclites se côtoient sans complexes créant une ambiance chaleureuse et intime. L'habitation semble propre -sans être archi-propre comme la sienne- et l'on s'y sent bien.

Trop bien.

Beaucoup trop bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme ça fait seul chez lui un samedi soir ?

C'est louche.

Il y a anguille sous roche.

Ne serait-ce pas le moment de paniquer ? De fuir ?

L'autre est probablement un psychopathe, il est parti chercher un couteau, il va le découper vivant et il finira dans une benne à ordure dans la rue.

L'imagination galope, les yeux sont plissés. Il les ferme un instant pour réfléchir.

Grave erreur, il n'arrive pas à se faire un nœud au cerveau.

Le voleur est fatigué et sa cheville au repos commence à le lancer.

Trop épuisé pour sauver sa propre vie. C'est moche.

Il accepte son fatal destin dans un « mourrons en paix » tragique.

Quand il rouvre les yeux dans un sursaut après s'être assoupi, l'infirmière est là avec un plateau qu'elle pose sur la table basse. Le blessé se redresse et cligne des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il est entier.

Deux sandwichs trônent au milieu du plateau et font hausser un sourcil au chat qui redevient suspicieux :

\- Vous nous avez préparé un pique-nique ?! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant…

\- Il ne faut pas prendre un anti-inflammatoire le ventre vide, vous auriez un ulcère.

\- C'est...gentil..?

L'américain lui pose la poche de glace sur la cheville et s'explique :

\- J'ai l'habitude des entorses, je compatis.

\- Et la deuxième assiette ? Vous comptez également prendre un Ibuprofène ?

\- Non, vous m'avez donné faim !

Le félin manque de s'étouffer -ou de ronronner- face au clin d'œil complice de son vis-à-vis, il ne sait plus quelle attitude adoptée.

Le changement d'ambiance est bizarre.

Le canapé est bien trop confortable pour une situation inconfortable.

Heureusement que le sandwich est là pour masquer la gêne qui étreint le chat : il mord dans le pain frais avec une noisette de beurre et un bon jambon.

Le policier semble aimer les produits de qualité.

L'animal n'a malgré tout pas très faim, la morsure du froid sur son pied le pique et maintenant que sa cheville est froide il mesure l'ampleur des dégâts.

S'il veut sortir de cet appartement et rentrer chez lui, il va clairement devoir ramper.

Son hôte perçoit sans doute son visage soucieux car il dit simplement :

\- Vous pouvez rester autant que nécessaire.

\- Il faut plusieurs semaines pour soigner une entorse, je ne vais pas camper ad vitam aeternam* sur votre canapé. Il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi.

\- Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans cet état, c'est la loi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment policier ?

Le grand lui répond avec surprise :

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mentir.

\- La plupart des gens n'adhère pas à cette philosophie.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe mais le félin est touché par cette sincérité sans filtre :

\- Vous êtes déroutant.

\- Dis le gars qui entre chez des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, affublé d'un costume de chat ridicule…

\- Ridicule ? Rassurez-vous, je suis d'habitude bien plus conventionnel.

\- D'où je suis, vous n'avez rien de conventionnel.

Le chat regarde perplexe son interlocuteur :

\- Vous me draguez ?

\- J'essaie de vous comprendre, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

\- Comme ça on est deux à être pommés…

\- Nous pourrions commencer par nous présenter de manière classique ?

Le "voleur" n'est pas dupe, cet homme semble effectivement policier et il ne doute pas qu'il analysera et vérifiera la moindre des informations qu'il lui donnera. A commencer par son nom.

Devant la méfiance de l'animal blessé, les forces de l'ordre annoncent dans un sourire généreux :

\- Bokouto Koutarou.

Il tend une large main que le félin saisit timidement en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Vous portez un nom japonais ?!

\- Il semblerait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne mens jamais.

Le méfiant jauge un instant son interlocuteur :

\- C'est étrange.

\- Comment m'auriez-vous appelé ?

\- Quelque chose de plus hollywoodien, genre Ryan.

Il se retient d'ajouter « Gosling » même s'il ne doute pas que le torse de ce Koutarou n'a rien à envier à l'acteur.

\- Hein ?

\- Je pensais que vous étiez américain.

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça ?

\- Vos dents.

\- Hein ?

\- Elles sont vraiment très blanches.

Bokuto éclate d'un rire tonitruant et grave :

\- Ha, ha, vous êtes bizarrement bon ! Vous pourriez vous aussi être policier ! Mon grand-père paternel était japonais, je porte son nom, mais ma mère est américaine.

Il sourit, les yeux brillants :

\- Maintenant que vous savez tout de moi, me donnerez-vous votre nom ?

Un silence.

Une décision de faire un petit peu confiance est prise :

\- Akaashi Keiji. Chat-cambrioleur-bien maladroit !

\- Vous admettez enfin être un voleur.

\- Au point où nous en sommes…

\- Vous portez vous aussi un nom japonais.

Avant de répondre, Keiji note que le policier décortique bien l'ensemble des informations qu'il vient de donner.

\- Vous ne devez pas être surpris. Contrairement à vous, c'est écrit sur mes traits.

A nouveau le propriétaire des lieux s'attarde un peu trop sur les iris bleus :

\- Sauf pour vos yeux.

\- Des ancêtres russes d'un côté et français d'un autre -si j'en crois ma mère- mais je suis le seul de ma famille avec cette particularité.

Le chat se demande vaguement pourquoi il lui répond avec autant de détails, peut-être cette paire d'orbes dorées qui le fixe infatigablement.

Les yeux de l'hôte finissent pas se poser sur son « dîner » à peine entamé :

\- Vous ne terminez pas votre sandwich ?

Le chat sourit poliment :

\- Je n'ai plus très faim.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Non.

L'hôte ne relève pas ce morceau de bravade et propose :

\- Voulez-vous un dessert plutôt ?

\- Non, merci.

\- J'ai des Danettes au chocolat…

Le sourire pleins d'enthousiasme attendri Keiji :

\- Ça ira.

\- Un thé ou un café alors ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

\- Voyons, Akaashi, je pense que nous avons franchi ce cap il y a un moment déjà…

\- C'est vous qui m'avez invité à m'assoir sur ce canapé !

\- Vous m'avez fait mal au cœur avec votre blessure et votre costume moche.

\- Soyez pleinement honnête, avouez que vous aimez jouer au gendarme et au voleur !

\- Les chats sont vraiment des ingrats !

\- On les adopte quand même parce qu'ils égaient la vie.

\- Ou par masochisme ?

\- Je vous laisse en juger !

Un sourire énigmatique vient faire écho à cette affirmation.

Pas d'autres mots.

Keiji se laisse tenter par une boisson chaude :

\- Bon, puisque vous le proposez si gentiment : avec plaisir pour un café.

La tête de l'hôte est clairement un peu déçue :

\- Vous êtes sûr pour la Danette ?

\- Vous avez besoin d'une excuse pour manger votre propre dessert ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un salaud en mangeant ma crème au chocolat devant vous…

\- Voyons, Bokuto, je pense que nous avons franchi ce cap il y a un moment déjà…

Piégé.

Un clin d'œil.

Des sourires en coin qui s'échangent :

\- Je vous donne l'autorisation.

\- Trop aimable !

Il va chercher le café et sa crème dessert, cela le met visiblement en joie car ses joues prennent une teinte guillerette.

\- Merci. Vous aimez la Danette…

\- La Danette au chocolat, c'est la vie !

Sur ces paroles il saisit une cuillérée qui vide la moitié du pot. Il savoure quelques secondes puis demande :

\- Lorsque vous ne vous déguisez pas en chat, que faites-vous ?

\- J'enseigne les sciences à des adolescents.

\- Ceci explique cela.

\- Hum ?

\- Vous avez un côté très « prof ».

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons que vous avez une réponse pour tout.

\- Il faut bien, les enfants ont souvent beaucoup de questions.

\- Je ressemble à un enfant ?

Le dessert est terminé. Un doigt vient saisir la dernière goutte pour être soigneusement plongé dans la bouche et être dégustée. Le geste pourrait être celui d'un enfant –quoi que- mais le regard est brûlant et prédateur.

Keiji est si troublé qu'il manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgé de café. Le chat se demande si c'est intentionnel ou s'il est trop con pour se rendre compte à quel point il est sexy :

\- Vous ne faites dans pas la subtilité avec ce doigt !

\- Hum ?

Encore cette tête qui se penche innocemment :

\- Vous vous posez trop de questions.

\- Sans doute.

Le fan de dessert se lève sans crier gars et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une nouvelle Danette.

\- Vous n'avez plus peur de passer pour un salaud en mangeant votre dessert devant moi ?

\- Je crois que ça vous a plu.

Keiji ne peut décemment pas s'empêcher de rougir. Ou il a vraiment l'esprit mal placé, ou ce gars le chauffe avec une bouilloire.

Il ne sait plus très bien à quoi ressemble la séduction, il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'y a pas gouté.

C'est peut-être juste un psychopathe.

C'est peut-être le moment de poser les bonnes questions :

\- Que faites-vous seul chez vous à écouter du rock dans le noir ?

\- Est-ce interdit ?

\- Nous sommes samedi soir, vous avez quoi, un peu plus de trente ans ?

\- Exact, trente-quatre pour être précis et toutes mes dents -comme vous l'avez notifié.

Le félin poursuit :

\- Vous semblez vivre seul et vous êtes beau.

Un sourire à illuminer une nuit d'hiver vient illustrer la remarque :

\- Merci.

\- C'est juste un constat.

Il marque une pause.

\- Même moi j'ai fait l'effort de sortir pourquoi pas vous ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Dans la mesure où je suis là –sur ce canapé-, alors que vous auriez pu, dû, me laisser repartir il y a un moment déjà, j'en déduis que vous avez grandement besoin de compagnie. La solitude soulève des questions dans notre société...

\- Vous vous demandez ce qui cloche chez moi pour que je sois seul un samedi soir?

Ennoncé à haute voix, Keiji est un peu honteux face à sa question et rougit.

Le policier s'explique tout de même gentiment :

\- Je travaille beaucoup.

\- C'est une excuse facile pour beaucoup de choses. Ce n'est pas une raison pour intercepter le premier inconnu venu.

\- Détrompez-vous, vous êtes là parce que j'ai immédiatement apprécié votre compagnie. Notre conversation vous embête t-elle ?

\- Non mais la situation m'intrigue et personne ne m'intrigue jamais, c'est ennuyeux.

Une certaine fierté, et un peu trop d'intensité s'affichent sur le visage du policier :

\- Ah ?

Le félin réalise qu'il vient d'admettre une certaine attirance et se mord la lèvre.

Doucement, le hibou se rapproche du chat, il sent le chocolat, le déraisonnable et l'absurde.

Il dit dans un souffle :

\- Vous me fascinez aussi Akaashi.

Le foudre frappe une deuxième fois.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Le sourire de l'autre est bien trop satisfait :

\- Vous me plaisez et je crois que je vous plais.

Leurs corps se touchent presque et le professeur se sent pris d'un léger vertige, il panique n'étant pas sûr de savoir comment réagir :

\- Hein ? C'est un peu soudain, non ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit je ne mens jamais.

\- Oui, enfin il y a une marge entre « je ne mens pas » et « je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête » !

\- Vous êtes choqué ?

\- Non atterré.

\- Atterré ? Merde, vous n'êtes pas gay ?

Devant le mutisme du chat qui perd pied, sa mine se fait boudeuse, il s'écarte puis éclate de rire, objectivement mal à l'aise :

\- Je suis désolé si je vous mets dans une situation inconfortable.

Il se lève brusquement et saisit son téléphone portable.

\- Je vous appelle un taxi.

Keiji, pétrifié, le regarde faire les cent pas dans le salon tandis qu'il lui réserve un véhicule pour rentrer.

Une fois terminé, le policier continue à marcher de long en large tout en s'excusant.

Le chat se retrouve face à une personne complètement différente, son assurance a fondu et l'auto-flagellation le guette :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai mal interprété la situation. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait peur ? Je suis infiniment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous kidnapper dans mon appartement, je ne suis pas un pervers, j'ai juste…

La tirade maladroite a le mérite de sortir le félin de son apathie, il se lève malgré la douleur :

\- Bokuto, arrêtez !

Le ton est ferme et stoppe net la course folle du hibou.

Keiji claudique jusqu'à lui et lui prend le bras.

\- Ok, je l'admets, vous me plaisez.

Le sourire qui illumine alors le visage de son vis-à-vis fait cligner des yeux le voleur tant il est intense. Ce revirement de situation déroute à nouveau Keiji :

\- Vous êtes vraiment perturbant, vous me donnez le tournis.

\- Si je vous plais, pourquoi m'avoir repoussé ?

\- Vous m'avez pris par surprise. Je n'aime pas trop l'inattendu et toute cette rencontre est hautement improbable.

Bokuto le regarde sans oser bouger :

\- Je vois. Et maintenant ?

C'est au tour d'Akaashi de sourire à en éblouir son interlocuteur, il prend quelques secondes, rassemble son courage et son désir pour demander sobrement :

\- Embrassez-moi ?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 ***ad vitam aeternam : pour toujours, il me semble évident que Keiji a fait du latin au lycée et il a quelques restes.**


End file.
